In manufacturing, distribution and other similar industries, it is necessary to provide material handling apparatus for conveying articles, such as individual goods or cases of goods from one location to another. In particular, one operation typically is performed on the articles at one location and the articles are then conveyed to a second location where another operation is performed. Conveyor belts, roller conveyors or other similar apparatus serve to transport the articles.
In transporting the articles from the first location to the second location, a delay at the second location may occur which would require that the supply of articles to the second location be stopped, at least temporarily. So as not to stop the operation being performed at the first location, a storage conveyor may be provided intermediate the first and second locations to receive and store articles until the stoppage downstream has ended. Thereafter, the articles may be discharged to the second location.
One example of a storage conveyor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4 499 987. The storage conveyor or accumulator disclosed therein includes a conveyor section having rollers which transport the articles therealong and a vertical lifting carousel offset to one side thereof which has fingers which move upwardly between the individual rollers so as to lift and store the articles. The fingers are cantilevered and the roller conveyor must therefore be open on one side to accommodate passage of these fingers between the rollers.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5 255 773 discloses a carousel conveyor system wherein cantilevered fingers also are used which pass between the rollers of an associated roller conveyor. Here again, the roller conveyor must accommodate passage of the fingers between the rollers and the articles are not maintained in an upright position at all times when stored in said carousel conveyor.
It is desirable therefore to provide a carousel storage conveyor which accommodates articles with a wide variety of shapes and sizes while maintaining the articles in an upright orientation at all times during the storage thereof. It is also desirable that the articles be stored in shelf units in the carousel conveyor which have side members on both sides thereof to prevent dislodgement of the articles supported therein. It is further desirable that the shelf units incorporate a predetermined number of hangers spaced apart along the length of the carousel conveyor which hangers cooperate to define a shelf unit and are light in weight, relatively inexpensive and of simple construction.